Hayak
Background Descendent of a long line of forge workers and warriors. His clan was head of the crafting and forging of the city in which he lived in. Hayak also has ancestors who were ale dwarves and hayak can prove it at the game of drink when challenged because he has never lost to an opponent. Grew up in the clan of Steelforger who were respectable blacksmith in the city. Hayak in his youth spent his time in the forge smithing, until the king declared war on monsters that broke through the solid rock underneath the deepest part of the mines. Hayak at the age of 35, just an adult in dwarven standards, joined the army to battle the scourge. He went through months of grueling training on how to use the dwarven axe while in a full plate of armour. When the time came to fight the scourge there were 30,000 battle ready dwarves equipped with halberds, pilaxes, magic, swords, hammers, and axes. The dwarves took a full assault onwards, all dwarves marching off to battle deep within the mountain, in fact so deep that the dwarves didn’t even know these tunnels existed. Clearly at a disadvantage on this terrain the dwarves kept their guard up high and ready to strike at any moment. For three days the army marched on and the whole time Hayak going over his training in his head, and practicing his stances and parrying on break was all but ready. Then one on the forth night when the army is getting it’s sleep, hayak was on patrol, ready to sound the alarm at any moment and fight for his life, the monsters attacked at full assault. 50,000 strong against 30,000 unprepared dwarves, but it didn’t take long for the dwarves to get ready. The monsters had the army surrounded on all sides and Hayak was was bracing for battle. The battle was a long and gruesome one. Hayak was killing all that came in front of him and the rest the same. After an hour of combat it was clear the monsters would soon over take the dwarves, but the dwarves didn’t let up one bit. When the dwarven numbers were starting to dwindle hayak was about to pass out from exhaustion and the others the same. Finally one of the head generals of the dwarven army sounded the horn for retreat. The Army heard this and started to work their way back from where they came, but the monsters wouldn’t let down the fighting. Finally after what seemed like an entire day hayak and what few dwarves were left escaped. Out of the 30,000 only 7,500 made it. When the dwarves got back to the capital to declar that they had lost, the monsters came and attacked with more troops than before. The capital put up it’s gates and placed what ever troops it had on defending o matter what. Ten years of being under siege, hayak developed his skills even more with more training and fighting. Then one day the king finally decided that it was useless to keep defendin against the horde that lies beyond the gate and it was time to leave this mountain and find a new place. Hayak was supprised when word of this got to him but now all of his training will be but to the test when time comes to evacuate. When the dwarves evacuated the army job was to defend to civilians as much as possible until they got to the surface. Hayak was at the front of the army ready to defend his kin and clan. Then the army let out and off they went to the surface. When the monsters saw this they took it as their chance to defeat the dwarves in one foul swoop. After fight and fight hayak knew that his skills had greatly improved over the years. But the monsters came up on his side and ramed their way at him. Falling down a tunnel hayak was knocked unconscious. When he came to three days had passed. He slowly got up, stiff and sore, wondered where he was and began walking his way out and quietly as possible for there could be monsters lurking anywhere. Stealth didn’t help much due to his full plate armour and dwarven axe on his back. After and hour or so of walking he came to the exit of the mountain and found a horrific mess. All of his kin, clan, and friends were dead. Hayak just couldn’t believe that they were all gone. Physical Description Abilities To kick ass Category:Characters Category:Scorched Earth Campaign Category:Scorched Earth Campaign Characters Category:Dwarven Characters Category:Loroth Characters